1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent learning determining system, and more particularly to a remote control device having code learning function and code wash function, in which when setting a new code, the old code is cleared after the new code is confirmed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The program design of the code setting circuit in a common burglarproof device is First in First out. When setting codes, the codes can be stored in the memory according to the sequence of the learning code, so that one car can be controlled by plural remote control devices at the same time.
However, the operating method described above has many disadvantages. For example, when the car owner hands over his car to other people (such as a parking guy or a car maintenance worker), it is easy to add a code if an evildoer tries to obtain the car. The method to add a code is to let the burglarproof device into learning state and set the code in the host. The host can store the codes in the memory in sequence according to the First in First out manner. Therefore, the host can receive new and illegal codes while the car owner may not observe.
Therefore, the device of the prior art has many defects. So it is not a good design and should be improved.
Because of the above described disadvantages generated from the burglarproof device of the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop the intelligent learning determining system of the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.